Life
by Brallie
Summary: I took the life of the characters on Summerland and twisted them so that there is an ALL NEW plot line and ALL NEW excitement! PLEASE READ!
1. Meeting The Family And Friends

Author's Note

I do not own any of the Summerland characters but I might make up some of my own.

Chapter One

**Meeting The Family And Friends**

"Suzanna, thanks so much for getting those pictures into the magazine! They **love** me…us…you know what I mean! Thanks again! See you at the house!" said Ava Gregory as she was driving home from getting groceries. She didn't get groceries often since it was **just** her. She lived alone in her bungalow although her friends Suzanna, Coby, Jay and Johnny would stay over once or twice.

Ava has blonde-brown hair and a beautiful smile. She tries to make every day bright. She is twenty-two and slim for her age. She has her own buisness "Ava G." and loves to design, which is the purpose of the company. She loves her family, friends and clothes most of all. She is a great surfer, which is what is popular in Playa Linda, L.A. where she lives. Her style is fresh and elegant. Today she is wearing a lime-green, flimsy, semi-see through shirt and designer jeans.

Suzanna is Ava's friend _and_ manager of her clothes line "Ava G." She has an apartment of her own and is a black, twenty-year-old women who is very motivational. She always has the hippist clothes and a great attitude. She looks good in bright, colorful clothes and wears her hair up or down depending on her mood.

Coby is Ava's guy friend and designer. He helps her with her fashion designing and he is also,literally speaking, gay. But, he gives great advice and Ava goes to him for talking. He dresses like any gay guy would with short brown hair and eyes that stand out.

Jay is Ava's friend and works the surf shop on the corner in Playa Linda. Jay has flipped out golden brown hair and an australian accent. He also has a girlfriend named Erika and lives with her at their bungalow. Jay can get moody from time to time and wants things to go his way.

Then there is Johnny. Johnny is Ava's boyfriend. He is always there for her and visits often. He is a tough, strong man and is good at handy work. He, one day, dreams of starting his own bar and restaurant.

As Ava walked into her bungalow she breathed. She was into the calm things like surfing and candles, pictures and soft, warm colors. Her bungalow is bright and sunny, pretty big and showed her creative side. It has an upstairs with a lounge, three bedrooms and a bathroom. On the middle floor it had a sliding back door that opened up to the beach and a bedroom next to it. That bedroom had a sliding door, aswell, opening up to the beach. The middle floor also had a kitchen with an island, a living room, and a front door. The basement was where Aunt Ava held her buisness and designing. It was a beautiful house fit for a surfer and a desginer.

After she stepped through the door of the beautiful bungalow she was planning to relax. She got a drink of water and sat down on the couch. She grabbed a picture of her family, framed and sitting on the coffee table.

Her family consists of her sister and her husband Amy and Doug Westerly, and there three kids. Their kids are: Bradin Westerly, a sixteen year old high-school student who lives for snow boarding and is pretty good at it. He has dirty blonde hair and beautiful, green eyes. He loves his life and believes he can get any girl he wants!

Then there is 14-year-old Nikki Westerly. She is in grade nine and also has many friends. She is really smart and loves books. She has medium length, light brown hair and a pretty but stiff smile. Her cheeks always light up in a weird way when she is happy and she is fun to be around. She lives for family and her parents.

Derrick is the youngest. Eight years old. He is in grade three and has short, light brown hair. He smiles a lot when he's happy and relies on his older siblings quite a lot!

Ava is the kind of aunt who brings presents and joy into the family every time she visits. She turned black into white, bore into fun, light into dark and was usually upbeat. That was because she loved her life and loved telling people that. But she **did** have work to do. She got up and started putting away as Jay walked in through the sliding glass door.

"Hey, working woman!" He said in his lazy accent.

"What's up Jay?"

"Not much…uhhh weren't you soposed to call some one this afternoon?"

"Hmmm…let's see?" As Ava put the milk away, the last grocery item, she exclaimed as she remembered. "Oh, I'm so sorry! So so so sorry! I forgot to call Johnny! When did you see him? Is he mad? Oh no, how could I forget?" As she panicked Jay walked behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and told her to relax.

"It's O.K. Ava! I talked with him and told him you were probably busy. **But** call him. He'll be waiting! Jee, you get worked up mate! Hah ha ha!" He laughed as he walked toward the door. "I'll leave you alone! Buh-Bye!" He yelled as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Ava picked up the phone and dialed Johnny's number.

"Hey Ava what is up?" Johnny's sexy voice said as he picked up the phone from his apartment.

"Nothing babe! Sorry for not calling, I'm just **extreamly** busy! Sorry!"

"Well, you **can** make it up to me! How about, you and me, we go to dinner. Don't make anything! O.K.? I'll pay! You relax! I'll be there to pick you up in an hour! Be ready!"

"O.K. Agreed! See you soon! Love you! Bye!"

"Bye!" Johnny finished as he heard Ava kiss into the phone.

She went up the stairs. "I'm excited now! Alls' I have to do is find something to wear which shouldn't be too hard. I don't really think it matters if Johnny loves me on the inside but I still want to look beautiful, to match his sexy, charming, grateful, beautiful, stunning---" She thought out loud.

"What!" Coby screamed in his english accent as he walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry! I'm…uhhh…going out with Johnny later! Sorry you had to hear that…I just can't stop talking about him even if people aren't listening!"

"O.K. well I'll leave you alone then…see yah sweetheart! Tell me **all** about it later tomorrow! Bye!" He left and laughed all the way downstairs.

"I'll wear this, that and…these!" She said laying down a purple dress, shoes and a purse to match. "I can't wait till tonight!" She exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom to put on her night-time make-up. Ava had a wonderful life and she knew it.


	2. A Disaster

Author's Note

I do not own any of the Summerland characters and I might make up some of my own.

Chapter Two

**A Disaster**

"Oh, my cellphone!" Ava remembered as she was walking down the stairs of her bungalow. Johnny would be there any minute and she had to be ready. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her pink cell phone off the table.

"**All** ready!" She exclaimed.

"I'd say!" Johnny said as Ava turned around in surprise. "You look stunning!" He added.

"Thanks! We better get going…uhhhh…are you sure you want to pay? 'Cause, I mean, I could if---"

She was cut off by the touch of Johnny's lips and a sweep off her feet as he carried her to the car. She laughed and thanked him.

* * *

They were at the restaurant in no time. The waiter was showing them to their seat and Johnny went to the bathroom. As Ava sat down and thanked the waiter her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Ava said as she accepted water and mouthed a "thank you" to the waiter.

"Hello. Is this Ava Gregory?" The women on the other end of the line replied.

"Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"This is Emily, from the General Hospital in Kansas. I'm a nurse. Are you a relative of Mr. and Mrs. Westerly?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Westerly's sister. What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry to be the barer of bad news but if you've been paying attention to the weather we are having in Kansas you will have some input on what I'm about to tell you…your sister and her husband they…passed away in a flash flood accident."

"What? How could this happen? I mean, what about the---?"

"The kids? Yes, we've already looked in on that. This is a lot of information for you to take in right now, and on the phone at the most, are you sure you want to talk about that right now?"

"I'm sure. I just am really confused. Where are they going to go?"

"Well, that's exactly it…you're their only closest relative. It's either they stay with you or live in a foster home. So, if you feel like answering that right now please do so but if not then I'll let you relax and think about this. If it's possible for you to come to Kansas in one of the next days for the funeral then, also, please do so."

"OK, well, I'll…take the kids. I'll try it out…ummm…I'll also come down to Kansas. Thanks…uhhh…so much for letting me know…"

Ava was in tears as she clicked the off botton on her cell phone. "How could this happen? They weren't meant to die…I---"

"Ava? What's wrong?" Johnny asked as he came back from the bathroom. "Why are you crying?"

"My sister…her husband…the kids they…they oh my gosh their gone!"

"They moved? They all died? Why? How?"

"No, not all of them. Just my…my sister and her husband. They passed away in a…a flood. Oh my God…Johnny!"

"Honey, I'm sorry! I'll take you home! Come, come with me. Come on Ava I'll take you home." Johnny finished as he carried her to his blue convertible.

Ava was crying all the way home as expected. Johnny took very good care of her and they were at the bungalow when Suzanna walked in.

"I'm sorry for distur---What is wrong with Ava? Honey, are you…crying?" She asked as she sat down beside the two of them on the couch.

Johnny sighed and said, "Yah, Ava just got a phone call from the Kansas General Hospital and her…her sister and her sister's husband they passed away in a flood. She's taking the first plane to Kansas tomorrow to be at the funeral. She also told them that she would foster the kids because they had know where else to go."

"Oh my gosh! I'm **so** sorry Ava. Is there anything I can do? I mean it must be horrible. Johnny, do you think **I** could travel to Kansas with her to keep her company?"

"Sure, actually I was just going to ask that. So, I will stay with her tonight. You can go home if you want and I'm going to make some tea. Thanks Suzanna. Oh, and tell the others about this so they don't ask her. It will make her cry if they mention it without knowing and she has already suffered enough. She doesn't need to be reminded. Bye…"

"Bye. See you tomorrow…"

Johnny sat there by Ava and held her, thinking. Thinking about life and death. How it could happen so quickly, yet, so painful and slow. He wouldn't want any one close to him to die. He couldn't even imagine how bad Ava must feel now that it's happened to her. Johnny tried to comfort Ava. He looked around at the bungalow that used to live. It was like, without Ava, the happy things were gone.

Ava was crying, silently now. Probably thinking of all her childhood memories or even of death. Her eyes weren't bright and cheerful like usual. She was curled up in a blanket not touching her tea. She looked like death or like the life was ripped out of her. She was relieved that Johnny cared so much. She was relieved that **anyone** cared so much. She was also scared of ever picking up a phone again. You never know what could really be said every minute. She thought to herself that if she wasn't there or hadn't answered the phone she would still be at the restaurant with Johnny, not knowing a single thing about the nightmare. She felt sorry for the kids and wasn't certain if she was ready to take on the position of a mom…


	3. Recovering

Author's Note 

I do not own any characters from Summerland but I might make up some of my own.

Chapter Three Recovering 

"Good morning Ava…do you feel in the mood for breakfast?" Suzanna sweetly asked Ava as she walked downstairs the next morning and saw Ava awake on the couch. This morning Suzanna was wearing a baby blue and light pink mini-dress with frills around the bottom. On her nail-polished feet she wore light pink shoes and carried a blue purse. Her make-up was perfect, as always.

"Hey Suzanna. Thanks for caring so much. I'm really sad but, in a way, mad because they didn't deserve to pass away I…I just wish they hadn't. As for breakfast, I think it would be good for me. I'll just have something little. Thanks again."

"What are friends for?" Suzanna finished happily trying to brighten the mood as she was putting toast into the toaster.

Ava and Suzanna had both agreed that today was **too** soon to go to Kansas and that they would go the day after tomorrow, Sunday.

Ava was beginning to recover. Not completely but some. She still had her little crying spells when she found or saw something that reminded her of those now gone. But anyone would agree that it's natural to become sad at the memories. Ava's friends all helped her recuperate.

Another day and night went by but, this morning, Ava was dressed because she knew that she would have to pack for the trip. She was casually wearing sweat pants with a green T-shirt. Okay, it wasn't the dressiest outfit but she was just lounging, relaxing and packing. I mean, pretty soon she was going to be leaving to Kansas and she would be too busy to relax and lounge.

Today she was also getting the rooms ready for her niece and nephews. They each had their own taste and she was trying to remember what each of them loved to do. For Bradin she bought a surfing blanket even though he liked snowboarding and doesn't even know how to surf. But that was all there was. After all, who snowboards in L.A.? For Nikki she found a plain, white, fluffy quilt and some books to make her feel at home. Derrick was a bit difficult to buy for and Suzanna bought Derrick a black blanket with stars on it. Even Suzanna knew that Derrick loved the stars and everything to do with the Solar System. Ava hoped the kids would be happy with what she had bought.

"Ava, I got the plane tickets on the internet. Would you like to keep one in your purse for tomorrow? Ava? Ava, where are---"

Suzanna walked into the basement to find Ava crouched and crying over a decorated box. She walked calmly over to Ava and put her hands on Ava's shoulders. Suzanna saw picture albums, crafts, blankets, mittens and other memories from Ava's sister in the box. Suzanna realized that she was going to have to be there for Ava these next couple weeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I'll leave, okay, Ava? You come up when your ready and I'll cook supper." The tears and Ava's crying drowned out Suzanna's voice.

It was like the ocean in summer for Suzanna. She was testing cold waters every minute and her brain was working over drive. She had to think of everything she said before going in and completely drowning herself. If she said something nice and it had a memory connected with it, the waves hit her **hard**! She was constantly dipping her feet in and testing if she should say what was on her mind. But when she did say something worthwhile she was rewarded with the bright sun and a tan after coming out from the waters. Ava was her friend and Suzanna knew that Ava appreciated every little thing that Suzanna had done.

Suzanna climbed the last step and took a deep breath. She had survived another wave and was proud of herself. She walked into the kitchen and took out a black pot and set it on the stove. She turned it on and let the water boil for soup. She then picked up the phone and dialed Coby.

"Hey, Coby, did you hear about Ava?"

"Yah, Johnny told me. Is there anything you guys need?"

"No, but can you please let Jay know about what has happened?"

"Okay, I will. I better go! Bye."

"Bye…" Suzanna finished. She clicked the glowing red OFF button and hung up the phone with a click of security. Suzanna wished that she could be secure. That she would automatically say or do what was right instead of always having to guess. But, like waves on the Pacific Coast make the ocean exciting, these incidents in Suzanna's life were meant to be and could never be stopped. Suzanna concluded this topic of thought with the feeling of loyalty. She was glad that it was her helping Ava instead of another person because these types of things happen to strengthen a great friendship.

_I hope Ava's okay… _Suzanna wondered as she took the pot off of the stove and poured the soup into two bowls. _She is taking it better than I thought but I can't help being scared for her._ Just as Suzanna finished her thoughts Ava stumbled up the stairs.

"Suzanna?" Ava called.

"Yah, Ava?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done and are continuing to do. I have really been in need of a friend and you fulfilled that need. Thanks so much." Ava was hugging Suzanna as she finished. When Ava started to cry, right there in Suzanna's arms, it wasn't tears of loss but tears of thanks, trust and the happiness of having such a great friend.

"Your welcome Ava. Just name it and I'll try my best to help you with the problem because that is what friends are for."

They sat down at the table to eat and continued talking. Talking about the trip and how it will be when the bungalow has more than one person living in it. Ava was scared that she wouldn't be able to keep track of the kids, couldn't help them with their problems or would start to cry when they cried about the death of their parents.

"The plane leaves at 9:00 AM tomorrow." Suzanna brought up.

"Well, I think I'll be ready…but I'm really tense right now. I usually sleep in late when I'm tense and stressed. We'll definitely be late if I sleep in so I'm going to relax and go surfing for awhile. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure Ava! Whatever you feel like doing then do it! If it relaxes you then go have fun! See yah later!"

"Okay, well, I'll see you in an hour or so." Ava's words dragged away as she ran upstairs to her room. She put on her red and orange bathing suit, then her blue and black surf suit over top. She grabbed her towel and surfboard on her way outside. She opened the sliding glass door and walked underneath the outdoor shower to get used the rush of the water. Then she walked down the flight of stairs and onto the beautiful scene before her.

The beach, the water, the trees, and the sand. All of it relaxed her before she even got to the waves. The beach was calm, quite, clean and soft. The sun was setting and turning the sky orange, red, pink and purple all at once. The water made soft sounds as she approached it. It was like they knew what had happened and could cure all illness and pain. The palm trees were swaying gently. They whispered to each other and it was like they were just as relaxed as she was. The sand was light colored and warm under her feet from the days sun. She loved the beach at sunset when few were awake and walking. It took all hard thoughts away just like the light waves against the shallow shore took bits of sand away with it every time it came and went. She believed the beaches of Los Angeles were the most beautiful around and the beach, water, palm trees and sand always told the truth.

Ava stopped before going into the water. She knelt down and strapped the surf band around her foot. The band was on a long, black string attached to the board. She stood up, grabbed the board and ran into the blue, blanket-like waters her hair blowing with every bounce and tiny wave. She went farther and farther out until the waves made her able to float on the surfboard with her feet off the ground. She laid there for awhile thinking about the beautiful times. Before the memories flooded back to ruin the moment Ava stood up and caught the right wave at just the right time.

Her silhouette was clearly visible in the sunset just as the wave enveloped and took her inside. She traveled through the wave until it opened up and let her out, safe and sound, she slowed to a stop and sat down. She traveled the waves and water for a good hour when she slowly stopped and jumped off the board into the water. It was warm and cozy just like the effects of a blanket. She swam to shore, dropped down her surfboard and sat on her towel looking at the pale blue sky and closing her eyes breathing in the California air.


End file.
